Un genio secuestrado
by flordezereso
Summary: Hinata y Hanabi estan decididas a hacer lo impensable... ¡Hinata-onesan, ya no aguanto, hay que hacerlo! Trío, Incesto HinaNejiHana


Naruto no es de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto Masashi, esto lo hago por pura diversion.

* * *

Sabían lo que iban a hacer; era muy obvio que ya no podían más. Lo tenían planeado desde hacía meses, cuando le habían visto desnudo en la regadera con el _byakugan._ Sólo practicaban quién podía ver mejor y más lejos, y sin querer las dos se toparon con un Neji desnudo, mojado y con el pene erecto, enjabonándose el largo cabello, que caía por su amplia espalda a causa del agua. Esas nalgas las dejaron sin aliento; no podían aguantarse las ganas de estar en el baño con él. Aunque claro, eso no podía ser: él era de la rama secundaria y ellas de la principal, pero a decir verdad, aquello no quitaba que pudiesen fantasear…

Después de eso ya no podían mirarlo a la cara y una noche, Hanabi, ansiosa y caliente, entró en la recámara de Hinata con las mejillas rojas, los tirantes del camisón abajo y sin bragas. Tocarse la una a la otra era la única opción que tenían para bajarse ese _"malestar",_ como lo había llamado Hinata.

Después de terminar, Hanabi no aguantó más: soltó un sonoro grito de frustración y se echó a la cama de nuevo, dando vueltas en ésta y jalándose de los pelos.

―Hinata-onesan, tenemos que hacerlo, es necesario —decía una deseosa Hanabi con las manos aún en la cabeza―. Mi salud mental está en juego, además, si lo planeamos bien… ―la pequeña entrecerró los ojos con picardía, sabiendo de sobra que si insistía lo suficiente, Hinata terminaría accediendo.

―Está bien Hanabi, lo haremos —le dijo su hermana mayor—. Pero hay que planearlo lo suficiente y espero que en esto no seas impaciente.

Después de algunos días, las dos decidieron poner en marcha el plan: Debían buscar el lugar adecuado, encontrar la manera de estar solas y sobretodo, que no las descubriera su padre.

Lo primero fue fácil: no muy lejos de la mansión principal y alejado de la vista de curiosos —ya que aún estaba en territorios Hyuuga— se encontraba un pequeño establo que ya nadie visitaba por su deplorable estado. Lo segundo fue más complicado: su padre sólo salía por asuntos diplomáticos, así que sería difícil que se alejara de la villa; pero para su buena suerte, una carta llegó. Hinata, al ser una ninja de alta confianza de Tsunade, propuso a su padre para que éste fuera el emisario en una asamblea que se llevaría a cabo en _Sunagakure,_ con los Kages de todos los países.

―Otou-san se va a una asamblea… ¿pero cómo hacemos para que Neji se quede en Konoha? ―la más joven de las Hyuuga hablaba, descompuesta… ¿cómo harían para que se quedara? Ahí entraba el genio de Hanabi y el encanto de Hinata para que su padre las dejara en manos de Neji.

Una noche antes de que su padre se fuera, Neji ya estaba listo para partir con él pero mientras descansaba, Hinata le rogaba a su padre que él se quedara a protegerlas a Hanabi y a ella. Con ojos de perrito degollado, finalmente le convenció; sabían que a ella no le negaría nada siempre y cuando pusiera esa carita que tanta ternura le daba. Al día siguiente, Neji se quedó en la mansión, con el desconcierto en la cara mientras veía como el patriarca del clan más poderoso de Konoha se marchaba.

Lo demás fue pan comido… Después de que todos se retiraran, Hinata salió por la ventana de su cuarto con una bolsa en la mano y Hanabi, por su parte, hizo lo mismo, adentrándose en el pequeño bosque a las afuera de la mansión y la zona más transitada, en donde estaba el establo. Allí prepararon todo lo necesario para el encuentro.

A la mañana siguiente, una sonriente Hinata preparaba el desayuno mientras Hanabi la ayudaba. Neji, malhumorado y con los ojos irritados, salía de la habitación para entrar en la cocina y desayunar, como ya era costumbre, para después entrenar hasta el anochecer. Hanabi le servía el desayuno con mucha tranquilidad y Hinata tarareaba una canción con ánimo.

Dando el primer bocado a su desayuno, sintió algo extraño… pensó que quizá sólo era su imaginación pero después de terminar, todo se le puso negro. Al despertar se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía. Preocupado, volteó a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie. Su preocupación aumentó al recordar a sus primas e imaginar que les había sucedido algo o que un enemigo las secuestró al saber que Hiashi no estaba… o muchas más cosas.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como una mujer de pronunciadas curvas entraba junto a otra un poco menor.

―Neji-nisan, sentimos esto pero…

―Las ganas nos ganan, primito y a decir verdad estás muy bien para quedarnos con el antojo.

Después de eso, Neji vio como sus primas, con un _kunai_ en sus manos, se arrojaban hacia él, destrozando su ropa y sólo dejando al descubierto su bien moldeado pene. Observó como ambas chicas se quitaban la ropa la una a la otra, tocándose mutuamente mientras él sólo abría la boca. Pronto, las dos jovencitas se aburrieron de manosearse y dirigieron sus miradas platinadas y llenas de pasión hacia su primo. Éste palideció y tragó saliva con dificultad cuando ambas hermanas se pegaron a él como lapas mientras se frotaban contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Ansiosa, Hanabi tomó el miembro viril y lo masajeó mientras besaba su torso desnudo, encantada por lo que tenía en sus manos. Hinata, apenada de que su hermana menor le llevara ventaja, dirigió sus labios a los del joven, quien estaba amarrado a unos postes a cada lado de una improvisada cama de paja. Él se quedó estático… jamás pensó que sus labios fueran tan apasionados y devoradores. Recibió una mirada llena de lujuria y vio como ella dirigía su cabeza hacia abajo. Ahogó un grito tanto de sorpresa como de placer: Hinata se había metido su miembro en la boca; mientras, él sólo suspiraba agitado… Deseaba, quería sentir más y creía que lo estaban matando.

Hinata dejó lo que hacía para dirigirse a los pechos de Hanabi, en tanto que ella la recibía encantada. Neji veía como Hinata succionaba con fervor aquellos pequeños retoños que apenas empezaban a dar luces de lo que serían… Hanabi movía más y más su pene, masturbándolo con devoción mientras Hinata sólo le miraba a los ojos mientras devoraba los pequeños pechos de Hanabi. Neji se arqueó, dando señales de que pronto se vendría en su mano, así que se detuvo bruscamente.

Después de ver que él se calmaba, ambas decidieron que ya era la hora de perder la virginidad. Hinata fue la primera en montarlo: acomodándose con él entre sus piernas, descendió lentamente mientras en la cara de su primo se dibujada el sufrimiento que le causaba sentirla tan apretada encima suyo… Era una agonía notarla encima de él, una tortura que le apretara tanto; lo estaba matando. Entraba tan despacio que no resistió en lanzar un gemido ahogado que fue acallado por los labios de Hanabi. Era delicioso ver como Hinata, con la calma que la caracterizaba, se movía tan mansamente. Al sentir aquellos jugos, cayendo sin recelo en su miembro ya sembrado en Hinata, no pudo más que abrir los ojos cuando se levantó para después dar un bote en su pene erecto. Veía como sus enormes pechos rebotaban cada vez que ella caía con gracia sobre él.

Hanabi, a su lado, se masturbaba con una mano en su entrepierna… pero sintió que ya era demasiada diversión para ella sola. Ver a su hermana con las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre y tener a un lado a Neji, a quien tocaba con su mano libre, la hacía mojarse mucho. Se colocó tras Hinata para tomar y estrujar sus pechos con furia, apretando aquellos pezones con sus diminutos dedos. Con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de su hermana, veía al hombre que se encontraba debajo de ella: su cara sobrepasaba los límites del placer; sus ojos, abiertos como platos observaban a esas dos mujeres, que para colmo eran hermanas, tocándose la una a la otra mientras sus labios se rozaban con sensibilidad.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba tan húmeda que no resistió en tener un orgasmo, expulsando todos los fluidos que su pequeña abertura contenía. Hanabi, al ver su estado de cansancio con las fuerzas que aún la acompañaban, ayudó a su hermana a recostarse el lado del hombre al que habían secuestrado, y ella, colocando sus aún infantiles piernas a ambos lados, se sentó en él de tal forma que pudiera ver cómo le robaba la virginidad que, como siempre le decía Hinata: _"sólo eres a un estado mental"_.

Con ella el caso era diferente, no sólo en su carácter y facciones, sino en que ella no descendió con premura… tomó entre sus manos el viril miembro de su primo y lo colocó entre sus piernas de una sola estocada, firme y sin titubeos. Él sintió como las paredes de su prima menor eran aún más ajustadas que las de Hinata y gruñó de placer mientras Hanabi gritaba por el dolor auto—provocado y se movía desesperada, urgida de sentir más. Neji sólo veía como su miembro penetraba en aquella inocente vagina; ella sólo gozaba sintiendo el pene de aquel hombre que le encantaba.

Los fluidos de la aún púber seguían floreciendo en cada embestida que ella misma se propinaba… estaba en la luna o en un planeta lejano, se movía rápido, con gozo, anhelando que aquello fuera a más y más, se deleitaba con él, sentía algo extraño aproximarse y de repente, como todo dejaba de ser todo y volaba. Neji sentía como las paredes de la infante lo estrujaban con furia y sin tapujos.

Hinata, con una mano en su sexo, vio cómo su hermana se dejaba caer al otro lado de Neji, cansada por la odisea que había pasado. Ya más descansada, ella misma subió de nuevo a su primo y abriendo las piernas a los lados de las caderas de éste, tomó el arma lasciva y la colocó en la abertura de su vagina, moviéndose con parsimonia. Él nada más veía como sus enormes pechos chocaban uno contra otro con cada sentón que daba… como ella lo tomaba del pecho y lo arañaba con fuerza. Pasaron unos veinte minutos en que Hinata aprisionaba el pene de Neji sin piedad, en que sus paredes se contraían alrededor… sintió las palpitaciones de su miembro y después como un líquido caliente la invadía por completo… No pudo haber mejor deleite.

Neji, con los ojos aún cerrados, se vino en ella, dejando su semilla libre… Estaba atónito por la situación vivida pero complacido con el resultado. Después de eso, sintió como Hinata caía en su pecho agotada y se quedaba ahí mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Hanabi a la vez que el suyo, mientras la nombrada hacía lo mismo.

―No te preocupes, Nii—san, aún no hemos terminado.

Tras descansar unas horas, siguieron todo el día amando el cuerpo de su primo, el gran genio de la familia Hyuuga… Al amanecer siguiente él despertó; cansando y sólo viendo un kunai al alcance de sus manos, lo tomó y se liberó de sus ataduras. Después, cogió una pequeña nota puesta sobre una mesa, cerca de la cama:

"_**Nii—san, estuviste grandioso, esperamos se repita".**_

_**H y H**_

Tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga para tomar un baño. Las había provocado muy bien sin decirles nada… fue su mejor experiencia vivida y sabía qué debía hacer para repetirla…

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de los terrenos Hyuuga, Hinata y Hanabi planeaban su próximo encuentro con uno de los mejores ninjas de la hoja: Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Nota: **este fic va dedicado a una amiga muy querida isthar te mando muchos besos y happy cumple atrasado. Cualquier duda, porra, jitomatazo o demas dejen un RW y si quieren mas solo pidan ;).


End file.
